Blank Slate (Persona 5 Fanfiction)
by carlyneee
Summary: My re-imagination for Persona 5; HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE GAME
1. Chapter 1 - Akira Kurusu

**Hey** **guys.** **So this** **is my first fanfic for Persona 5.** **I'd** **like to say sorry in advance because first, I'm not good with words so you may find this story boring (I'm doing my best though!) and also, you will encounter MANY grammatical errors so yeah...** **but I'll** **do my best to write this story! Any kind of feedback will be appreciated (except for hostile ones, please)** **Thank** **you** **and happy reading!**

_

 ** _April_** ** _9 20XX_**

Akira sighed as he looked around him, thinking that maybe he could ask someone for directions. His navigation app is not working and he thinks he's lost.

Normally, he'd spend his break by waking up early in order to help with chores, go to his part time job, go home, do some school stuff (even though it's break) then help out with chores again, then sleep.

Not today though, no.

Instead of doing the things that he has done in every single day of his break, he found himself in the middle of Tokyo, the city where he never step foot on, looking for a coffee shop.

He spot a police officer in front of an old cinema. He approached the officer then tapped his shoulder **"Excuse me"** He said quietly, his voice barely louder than a whisper

 **"Yes?"** The police officer scowled as he faced Akira

 _How friendly_ , he thought

 **"Do you know where Leblanc is?"**

 **"Hm? Leblanc? The coffee shop?"** Akira nodded. The officer pointed at Akira's left **"It's close. Turn left on the first corner."** he simply said before going back to his duties, paying him no mind anymore.

He mumbled a _thank you_ before going away. Following the officer's instruction, he found himself in front of the said coffee shop.

It looks old but definitely homey. Not wasting any more time, he entered Leblanc and there he finds a couple enjoying their coffee and a man, who seems to be a staff since he's wearing an apron, reading a newspaper.

Although the bell on the door chimed as he entered, it seems that the couple were too engrossed with watching the television on the corner of the shop and the man was busy concentrating on the newspaper that neither people knew that another person entered the shop.

He didn't bother announcing his presence and instead took a seat by the counter, turning his attention towards the TV.

 ** _'A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up.'_**

 **"Oh, how frightening"** the elderly man said to his wife.

 **"What could be going on?"** she replied, **"Didn't something similar happen just the other day?"**

Contrast to the lively couple, the staff seems to be keen on the newspaper **_"Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..."_** He heard the man mumble to himself

 _Figures_ , Akira thought. Apparently, the man's doing a crossword puzzle

It was then that the man noticed Akira sitting on the counter, a few chairs between them.

 **"Hm? Oh, Welcome to Leblanc"** he said as he set down his newspaper

Just then, the couple stood up, **"We'll be leaving now. The payment's on the table. We'll see you then."**

 **"Thanks for coming"** The man said as he watched the couple leave.

The man scratched the back of his head, **"Four hours for just a single cup of joe"** the man sighed and faced Akira, **"Sorry 'bout that. Your order?"**

 **"Anything's fine"** He answered and paid his attention back to the TV screen. He got to their meeting place early so might as well wait for her while drinking coffee.

The man nodded and went to the counter to do his work, not minding Akira anymore.

Akira fished for his phone from his pocket to check the time.

 _Looks like I'll be waiting for 17 more minutes_ , he thought as he put it back in his pocket.

He turned his attention back to the TV but he can't seem to concentrate on what the reporter is saying.

Now that he finally got to find the meeting place and getting to finally rest, his mind drifted on the events that transpired last week.

_

 _'I hereby decree the defendant, guilty'_

 _Akira sighed for the nth time. Today's the last day he'll be spending his day here, on his house, more specifically, his room. Tonight, he'll be sent to juvie._

 _'It's for the better' he told himself. Staying here won't do him good, anyway. Everybody's treating him as a nuisance, a criminal._

 _Is it a crime to help someone in need?_

 _If he... If he only minded his own business, none of this would happen, wouldn't it?_

 _'But... I can't just turn a blind eye to that'_ _he thought as he layed by his side_

 _He closed his eyes. Nothing he can do about it now. What's done is done. His life is now ruined._

 _He heard a knock on the door, making his eyes fly open. Before he could even respond, the door opened revealing a lady wearing a business suit._

 ** _"Hey. How are you holding up?"_**

 _He layed his head back to his pillow._

 _Akira have always called her 'The lady in the public prosecutor's office' until he recently learned her name, Sae Niijima, from his parents._

 _They've never met before, hell he doesn't even knew her name yet she constantly visits him although she only talks to his parents, not him._

 _The only thing that he knew about her was that she's a public prosecutor, that's all._

 _And apparently, this is the first time they've talked to each other._

 _Sae leaned by the door, **"I'm**_ **_Sae Niijima. I apologize for the late introduction."_**

 _Akira didn't respond although Sae knew that he's listening to her._

 ** _"I have news for you"_**

 _'Oh really?'_ _he replied in his head_

 ** _"You're not going to Juvie tonight."_**

 _ **What?"** Akira_ _replied, surprise evident in his face. He sat up on his bed, turning his whole attention to Sae_.

 _ **"Starting on Saturday, you'll be officially on probation."** Sae said seriously **"You're** **going to live in Tokyo for a year with me as your guardian. Depending on your performance, either you'll come back here after a year or you'll be spending your life in juvie."**_

_

A coffee mug was put in front of him, it's scent wafting through the air causing Akira to snap out of his thoughts.

 **"Your first time here?"** Akira nodded as he took a sip from the coffee

 _It's actually pretty good,_ Akira thought, surprised.

 **"Knew it. Never seen you 'round these parts before"** The man said as he sat down where he was sitting before then going back to his crossword puzzle.

Akira turned his attention to his cup of coffee while waiting for his new guardian.

After a few minutes, the man angrily shouted to himself, **"What the? _'If you kill it, it'll live longer',_ what kind of sick bastard did this puzzle?"**

Akira payed him no mind and patiently waited for Sae.

After a few more minutes however, Akira sighed as he glanced at the frustrated man, the newspaper almost crushed in his hands. He's been constantly throwing profanities every now and then because of the same question and it's kinda getting irritating for Akira.

 **"Dammit, what is this thing?"** the man cursed under his breath

Akira sighed before mumbling **"Candle"**

The man looked at him quizzically **"Huh? You saying something?"**

 **"Candle"** Akira repeated after sipping from his mug

 **"Candle?"** Akira nodded

It took a moment before the man understood what he meant, he immediately checked the newspaper and wrote _candle_ using his pencil.

 **"What do you know?"** He said chuckling, amused, **"It fits. Good going."**

He set the newspaper on the counter then turned his attention to Akira.

 **"The name's Sojiro Sakura. It's rare to see a fellow like you who have something inside their head. What's your name?"**

Akira hesitated before answering **"Akira Kurusu"** not even meeting Sojiro's eye.

 **"Well, Akira Kurusu,"** he said, crossing his arms, **"That coffee you drank? It's on the house"**

 **"But just this once,"** he immediately followed up, **"Consider it as a welcome gift."**

He's about to decline but Sojiro has this look on his face that he's not gonna take no for an answer. So he just sighed and reluctantly said thank you, despite not liking owing anybody favors.

 _'Well I did solve a question for him so this one doesn't count... I guess.'_

 **"Aren't you a quiet one?"** Sojiro remarked, **"Well, whatever. Enjoy your stay here."** He mentally thanked Sojiro for dropping the conversation and going back to his newspaper. He's not really in the mood to chat, in all honestly.

Just then, the bell chimed and Sae Niijima entered.

 **"Kurusu? Akira Kurusu? Are you here?"**

Akira stood from his seat, catching Sae's attention **"Come on, let's go. The cab's waiting"** she said before exiting the shop.

Akira faced Sojiro then bowed, earning himself another smile from Sojiro, **"Come back soon if you're in a mood for coffee"** Akira offered him a small smile before following Sae and getting on a cab.

 **"What an interesting fellow"** Sojiro said as he turned his attention back to the crossword puzzle.

 **"God damn. What is wrong with this puzzle?"** He muttered as he read the next question.

_

He leaned his head by the window and stared at the scenery as they passed. He enjoyed the silence so he's thankful that Sae didn't start a conversation the whole ride.

 **"Kurusu-kun"** Or so he thought

He didn't move but he did turn his eyes towards Sae in the shotgun seat.

 **"Have you eaten yet?"** He shook his head. Except for the coffee and sandwich he ate in the station, he hasn't eaten anything for the day.

 **"Don't worry, the house is not far from here. I figured that you'll leave your home with an empty stomach so I told Makoto to cook something for an early dinner."** She remarked as she checked her watch.

 _5:14pm_

Akira unconciously raised his brow upon hearing a foreign name

 _'Makoto?'_

Sae picked up on the confusion on his face **"Oh, have I not told you that I have a sister?"** Akira shooked his head in response

 **"Makoto Niijima. She's a year your senior"** She paused **"She's also the student council president at the school you'll be attending, Shujin Academy. If you have any problems with school, you can rely on her."**

Akira nodded

 **"... You did hear what I just said?"** He nodded in response again

Sae stayed silent, staring at Akira who's looking at the window

Akira sighed heavily before meeting Sae's eyes. **"Yes, I understand. I'll make sure to not cause too much trouble for your sister."** he finally replied quietly, sensing that Sae thought that he's not listening.

Sae sighed before sitting properly, **"It would help if you talk a bit more... And maybe a bit louder next time."**

Akira turned his attention back to the window.

 **"Anyway, do you have any questions?"** Sae said, turning her head towards Akira

In response, he shook his head.

 **"None? Are you sure?"**

 _'Well_ _there is one'_ Akira thought.

 **"Why are you doing this?"** He asked, wanting to know the answer

They haven't met before, she's not even the one that's handling his case. Their only interaction was when him and his lawyer passed by her, working on her laptop.

The only reason he remembered her was because his lawyer and she exchanged a small conversation before leaving the building.

So why? Why did she went out of her way to make sure that he'll not be sent to juvie?

Sae leaned on the back of her chair and stared by the window **"It's a long story"** she said **"I'll tell you next time"** she told him as she glanced at him one last time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Makoto Niijima

The rest of the trip was silent. True to her word, in only about 10 minutes or less, the cab stopped in front of a 2 story apartment.

 **"We're here"** Sae told Akira

She told the driver to wait before both of them exited the cab.

 **"Here, you'll be needing this."** Sae handed Akira a key which he accepted **"It's a key for the apartment. Don't lose it."**

 **"Come on, let's both go inside."** She said as she ushered for both of them to enter.

After unlocking the door, Sae immediately called out. **"Makoto! I'm home.** **I brought him here with me."**

 **"One sec!"** A voice came from somewhere.

 **"Make yourself at home. Makoto's probably still in the kitchen"** She said as both of them removed their shoes and entered the living room.

He discreetly eyed the surroundings. Despite the furniture looking pretty expensive, it gives out a cozy feeling instead of being intimidated.

 **"Hey sis, welcome home."** Akira's attention was caught by the girl that emerged from the kitchen.

At first glance, the sisters don't look anything in common. Makoto has brown chestnut hair, while Sae has platinum one. Their eyes were also different, Makoto's being red and Sae's being yellow.

But all the rest are similar. You just need to stare at the both of them for a long time in order to notice.

 **"Makoto, this is Akira Kurusu, the one I'm talking about. Starting from today, he'll be living with us."** Akira bowed towards Makoto as Sae introduced him.

 **"I'm Makoto Niijima, pleased to make your acquaintance."**

 **"With that out of the way,"** Sae spoke **"I really need to leave now."**

 **"Wait, sis, you're not gonna eat?"**

 **"I'n sorry. I'll probably come home late as well. Don't stay up waiting for me."**

 **"I see...** Makoto answered

 **"Anyway,"** Sae said, turning her attention towards Akira

 **"Makoto's going to take it from here. Before I leave, is there anything that needs clarification?"**

He shook his head

 **"Alright. You do have my number, correct? Call me if anything happens"** She put on her shoes and left the apartment **"I'll see you both soon"** and she's gone.

As soon as Sae left, Makoto felt very very awkward.

She sighed to cover up her unease. Makoto's not one to have a hard time talking to people. In fact, she often speaks her mind no matter how snarky it is; it's one of the reasons that she's voted as the school's student council president.

However, this time it's different.

She looked at the man in front of her, who seems to be blankly staring at the floor.

He seems quiet, better yet tamed, even keeping his head low. However, he exudes this air of superiority that even Makoto Niijima, as much as she hates to admit it, is intimidated.

And him being quiet and tamed? Instead of contrasting this aura, it seems to be adding fuel to the fire.

 _'Okay so... What now? Oh right! Dinner!'_

 **"So uhh..."** Makoto said, grabbing Akira's attention **"I just finished cooking dinner. Let's eat."** Akira nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

She arranged the table and Akira, after setting down his bag, helped her silently

 _'He's surprisingly reliable'_ Makoto thought.

After that, they both sat down and ate in silence.

Makoto couldn't help but stare at Akira while eating. How could someone so reserved be seen as guilty for assault?

Seeing him like this, like everything is normal; seeing him be calm despite being sent away to a foreign city, she can't help but feel awe and anger at the same time.

If she's in his place, she would've broken down already and cried herself to death, that's why seeing him now, she can't help but admire him.

However, this is also the reason why she feels anger. No, she's not angry towards him, she's angry because he's too calm about this.

As if he doesn't even care about what happens to him. Like a robot, he obeys. ' _You'll be spending a year in Tokyo, okay fine with me'_ that kind of attitude of his is putting her off.

She grimaced. Here she is, saying that he's like a robot and judging him because of it, when in fact she's more of a robot than him.

Akira couldn't help but notice that Makoto has been staring at him for a long while now. She's not even eating, she's just staring at him.

He tried to ignore this and focused on his food, however, he felt more and more uncomfortable as time passes by.

 **"Niijima-senpai"** he called out to her, snapping Makoto back to reality.

 _'W-Was I staring this whole time?!'_ she thought as her face turned red

Embarassed, she scratched the back of her head **"Th-that was rude of me. I-I'm sorry I didn't** **mean to** — **Well** **I'** **m not thinking** **of** **anything** **rude but— Well I guess it is a bit over the line—** "

 **"It's fine."** Of course she's judging him. He's speaking the truth when he said that it's fine. He's used to it by now. Ever since he's branded as a criminal, he's used to those judging eyes; He got it from everyone, his friends, classmates, teachers, even from his family.

 _'At least she's only doing it inside her head, unlike the others...'_ Akira thought

 _'You bastard! You're not my son!_ '

 _'You've_ _done nothing but bring me misfortune!_ '

 _'Oh_ _god, to think that I actually respected_ _him'_

 _'Tsk_ _tsk... Goes to show that you can never judge a book by it's_ _cover'_

 _'Ugh_ _. And to think that he's actually our student council president? How would people view our school now?_ _'_

 _'Hey_ _don't look! He might punch the lights outta_ _you'_

 _ **Stop**_ He closed his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to make the voices go away.

 _It's_ _okay. It's fine. I'm used to this'_ he repeatedly told himself

Although Akira stayed quiet, Makoto sensed that the change in the air which made her even more uncomfortable.

She contemplated whether to tell him her feelings or not.

 _'I guess I'll just tell him?'_

 **"Kurusu-kun"** she called out **"I heard the story"** Akira didn't respond and kept eating

She sighed, gathering her strength to continue speaking.

 **"I just want you to know... that I'm on your side."** She told him. It was the truth. At first she had her reservations with living with a criminal but seeing him in the flesh, even if it's not even an hour that they've met, she knows that she can trust him.

Surprisingly, Akira smirked in response to this

 **"Am I that pitiable?"** he said, his tone indifferent

 **"No! I'm not pitying—"** Makoto tried to deny this but she can tell that he's not listening to her anymore.

She sighed heavily

 _'Why do I keep making things worse?_ He misinterpreted her words. She wants to fix this but how?

 **"I'm done eating"** Akira said. Makoto sighed again, unsure of what to do next.

She composed herself, summoning her typical student council president self, before facing Akira Kurusu once more.

 **"Follow me. I'll show you to your room. It's in the 2nd floor."** Akira nodded, grabbed his bag and followed Makoto.

The 2nd floor is a corridor of sort. On the left side are 3 doors and on the right are full of pictures and whatnots.

 **"This is your room"** Makoto said as they stopped in front of the middle door. She opened it and turned on the lights for Akira to see the interior. **"Your box arrived yesterday. It's inside the cabinet. Feel free to arrange the room the way you seems fit to your needs."** Akira entered the room and set his bag on the bed **"If you need anything, my room's just here."** She said, pointing to her left.

 **"Okay so um, do you need anything else? Any questions?"**

Akira shook his head as he sat down on the bed.

 **"I see. Then, I'll just be downstairs."** She was about to leave when she remembered something.

 _'Oh right!'_ **"I almost forgot!"** She said as she faced Akira again.

 **"We'll be going to Shujin Academy tomorrow to finalize your papers and to introduce yourself to the staff. That being said I would appreciate it if we'll be able to leave early in order to come home at once."** And in response, Akira just nodded.

 **"Okay then. Goodnight."** She said and closed the door before going back downstairs.

 _'Well that's that.'_ She said as she picked up the plates from the kitchen. She haven't finished eating. She's not really hungry anymore so she decided to wash both plates.

Tonight really did not go so well as she was expecting. She can't believe she even made a fool of herself.

 _'Tomorrow. I'll fix this tomorrow.'_ She said, pertaining to her and Akira's relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 - Velvet Room

After Makoto left, Akira felt fatigue take over him. It's still early, but maybe it's time for him to sleep.

He changed his clothes and layed in the bed. Despite being dead tired, he's still not sleepy.

Which is a bad thing, because it makes him think about things he'd rather not.

He looked around the room. It's spacious, and the furnitures are either black or white.

 _Starting today, this is my room._ Akira thought as he sighed. He wondered who the previous owner of this room is.

He laid in his left, pulling the covers up until his shoulders.

Arrest...

Trial...

Criminal Record...

' _Why is this happening to me?'_ He asked himself

Did he really make the wrong decision?

He turned to his right

 _'Still_ _, I couldn't just let that go'_

Although he tried not to, his mind betrayed him and his mind travelled back to the time that he became a "criminal"

_

 _That day he had to get home early. He just finished his part time job and was walking along the same street he has been using every day._

 _Although for him it's still early, It was already night time and there were no more people loitering in the streets but that did not bother him._

 _"Just get in the car!"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _He heard some voices in the distance, although, it was just faint so it failed to bother him._

 _"How dare you cross me!"_

 _"Stop it! Let me go!"_

 _The voices became louder. He could make out that the voices belong to a man and a woman arguing in the distance._

 _'I think they're just up ahead' Akira thought._

 _Slowly but carefully, he continued walking. There, he saw the source of the commotion._

 _A man was pushing himself onto a woman. He was "hugging" the lady from behind while the woman did her best to struggle out of his arms._

 _ **"No..**.!"_

 _ **"Don't give me that shit!"** __The man yanked the woman's hand towards him **"Ow! P-please, stop...!"** The woman cried_

 _Akira's eyes went wide, 'She's in danger...'he thought._

 _He knows that he's not suppose to butt in between grown-up's argument but..._

 _ **"Tch... what a waste of time"** The man said, seemingly drunk **"You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?"**_

 _ **"I-I'll call the police!"** The lady threatened although her voice is shaking_

 _ **"Heh. Call them all you want"** The man cockily retorted **"The police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously."**_

 _As if on cue, police sirens can be heard in the distance. It looks like a neighbor called the police._

 _ **"Get in the car!"** The man said hastily to the lady. **"Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I stir this country!"**_

 _It was then that the man noticed Akira watching_

 _ **"What're you looking at? Get outta my face!"** He shouted at Akira **"This ain't a show. Get lost, kid."**_

 _ **"No! Please help—ahh!"** The woman tried to ask Akira for help but before she could finish, the man slapped her. **"Shut up and just get in the fucking car!"**_

 _Akira's mind is debating whether or not to go. He bit his lip and clenched his fist, 'I can't just ignore this!'_ _he thought_

_

 _'Pipipi! Pipipi!'_

His phone rang making him snap out of his thoughts. He fetched his phone from his pocket and checked if he got any messages.

 _No New Messages_

Akira momentarily snickered. Of course, nobody would text him. What? Is he expecting that his so called "friends" would check up on him?

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, if it's not a text then why did his phone ring?

He scanned his phone when he saw an unfamiliar app. It's logo seems to be a red eye.

 _'Creepy'_ he thought as he deleted it.

He put his phone on top of the bedside cabinet, along with his glasses.

Then, as if on cue, his eyelids started to get heavy. And before he knew it, he's asleep.

_

 _His eyes flew open. His first thought is 'Where am I?'_

 _Contrast to the black and white colors of his room in the Niijima Residence, everywhere he looked is color blue._

 _And as far as he could remember, he fell asleep on a bed, not on this... woody bench thing._

 _He sat up and then he noticed that his hands were bound by chains._

 _His brows furrowed in confusion._

 _'Why am I chained?'_

 _He held his head_ _between his hands_

 _'What is going on?' he asked as he tried to keep his composure_

 _Then, as if enjoying his struggle, he heard a chuckle from his right._

 _There behind the bars, laced with chains, are two identical girls, wearing clothes that match the color of this..._

 _'Prison' he thought, 'I'm in a prison...'_

 _He stood up and was about to approach the girls when he felt something heavy in his foot._

 _'Why am I not even surprised?'_ _he sarcastically said in his head when he saw a ball and chain attached to his foot._

 _He rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the bar._

 _The girls parted ways, standing on either side of the cell he is being kept in and there he saw a man with a long nose, sitting on a desk, smiling mischievously at him._

 ** _"Trickster... welcome to my velvet room"_**

 _He raised a brow at the man's words then took a step back to analyze his surroundings._

 _ **"So you've come to, Inmate."** He heard the girl standing on the right side of the cell said. She was wearing an eyepatch on her right eye, and her hair is tied in two neat buns on either side of her head. He also noted that the letters on her hat says, _**_'X.M.R.N'_**

 _He looked at the ceiling, it was also color blue, like the walls and floors, and chains are dangling from above._

 _ **"The 'you' in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream."** The other girl said, contrast to the girl on the right, she was wearing her eyepatch in her left eye and her hair is braided. Her hat also has letters but hers say **'O.Y.O.O'**_

 _'Huh?'_ _Something flickered in Akira's head_

 _'Oxymoron?' he combined the letters on both hats._

 _'Nevermind about that' he thought. He needs to learn more about this place he was in._

 _He looked behind him, is that... a bathtub full of water?_

 _ **"You're in the presence of ou— huh? Are you listening inmate?!"** The girl in the right shouted, with a matching hit on the bar with her baton, making Akira flinch._

 _ **"I am"** Akira calmly answered, then continued studying his surroundings._

 ** _"What?! It's obvious that you weren't! You're just gawki—"_**

 _ **"Welcome"** The man cutted the girl off, **"I am delighted to make your acquaintance."**_

 _Akira turned his attention to the man who seems to be in charge, his hands gripping the metal bars._

 ** _"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."_**

 _While listening to him, Akira took note of the appearance and description of the metal bar. There's a small opening in the left accompanied with an empty tray. And now that he got a closer look, this metal bar is actually a door. However, it is obviously locked and was even chained._

 _He sighed, there's no other exit here except for that._

 _ **"It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter"** he continued explaining **"I am Igor. The master of this place. Remember it well."**_

 _ **"I summoned you to speak of important matters."** He said, as-a-matter-of-factly **"It involves your life as well."**_

 _ **"Important matters?"** Akira asked, irritation evident in his voice._

 _'What is happening?'_

 _Igor looked around, **"Still, this is a surprise..."** he remarked_

 _He returned his eyes on Akira, **"The state of this room reflects the state of your heart"** he laughed silently, **"To think that a prison would appear as such."**_

 ** _"You really are a prisoner of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."_**

 ** _"Ruin?"_**

 _ **"I speak of the end to everything."** He answered vaguely **"However, there is a means to oppose such a fate."**_

 _ **"You must be rehabilitated... Rehabilitated toward freedom"** He looked at Akira's eyes **"That is your only means to avoid ruin."**_

 _ **"Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"** Igor asked with a sly smile._

 _Akira didn't understand a thing Igor said, but still he answered **"I'd rather avoid ruin."**_

 _Igor nodded satisfied, **"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation."**_

 _The girls that was standing on either side of the cell is now facing him, **"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others"** Igor said_

 _ **"To your right is Caroline and to your left is Justine,"** Igor introduced while gesturing who's who_ **_"they serve as wardens here."_**

 _Caroline glared at him_ _while Justine merely looked at him vacantly._

 _ **"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion."** Igor said, making Akira turn his attention back to him._

 _ **"Now then,"** Igor said, crossing his legs **"it seems the night is waning. It is almost time."**_

 _ **"Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."**_

 _Suddenly, an alarm rang all throughout the room making Akira almost cover his ears. It was coming from a speaker on top of his cell._

 _ **"Time's up!"** The girl in his right, Caroline as he is told, suddenly spoke **"Now hurry up and go back to sleep."**_

 _Akira noticed the baton on her hand. So that's what she used to hit the metal bar._

 _He suddenly felt dizzy then slowly... his vision fades._

_

 **[A/N] I'M SO SORRY I DID A VERY BAD JOB ON THIS CHAPTER. I'm so sorry but I'm not really good at describing stuff... so yeah. Anyway, I turned the rating from M to T since that is a more appropriate rating for now and also, I'm not sure if I'll still post *cough* that scene. Also, yes this is Makoto/Akira ship hahahaha! Although, I'm still debating whether or not to add an OC. What do you think so far? Makoto/Akira or OC/Akira?**

 **Also, how do you add that pagebreaker thing? I'm just new here so I still don't know my way here in**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try to post the next chapter soon but I'm not promising anything.**


End file.
